Assassination of Amy Minoru
The Assassination of Amy Minoru was a murder perpetrated by Jonah in order to make sure that Amy Minoru could not disclose any secrets about the PRIDE she might have discovered. Background During her teenage years, Amy Minoru grew defiant towards her mother Tina Minoru. In an act of rebellion against Tina, Amy hacked into the servers of Wizard, the company founded and managed by Tina. However, Tina eventually discovered about this, forcing Amy to confess her deed. In turn, Leslie Dean and Jonah also learned that Amy had hacked into Wizard's servers. This heavily concerned Jonah as Amy could have found the video showing the members of PRIDE perpetrating the first Rite of Blood.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Assassination Pretending to Leslie Dean that he would only talk to Amy Minoru and frighten her enough so she would not disclose anything she had discovered, Jonah headed to the Minoru Mansion. As Dean did not believe what Jonah had told her, she anonymously texted Minoru and told her to immediately leave the house. Upon receiving the message, Minoru immediately began packing her stuff as well as erasing her computer's data. However, she was not finished in time. Jonah eventually arrived in her bedroom, much to Minoru's terror. Then, Jonah forced Minoru to swallow a lethal dose of drugs, thus staging his crime so that it would look like Minoru had committed suicide. Aftermath 's corpse]] Amy Minoru's body was discovered a few hours after her assassination by her sister Nico. Nico's screams alerted Tina and Robert Minoru, who found their daughter dead. As Nico tried to call 911, Tina told her not to and instead contacted Detective Flores, who was put in charge of the investigation and officially concluded that Amy had killed herself.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Tina stood over Amy's body with the Staff of One, unable to remember the proper spell to resurrect Amy.Runaways 3.05: Enter The Dreamland Amy's death deeply affected both her family and her closest friends, who all distanced themselves from each other. Nico became much more solitary, donning black clothes and make-up and barely talking to anyone. Alex Wilder was heavily criticized for not attending Amy's funeral although he still felt terrible because he blamed himself because he thought that he should have seen the suffering Amy was going through which led to her apparent suicide.Runaways: 3.03: Lord of Lies Amy's parents also distanced themselves from each other. Traumatized by the event, Tina forbade anyone to enter Amy's bedroom. Although the suicide explanation was left mostly unchallenged, there was one person who clearly disbelieved it: Catherine Wilder. Indeed, Catherine correctly inferred that Amy had been killed by Jonah, although she had no evidence to support this claim, and even considered leaving PRIDE out of fear that Alex could suffer the same fate. However, Catherine eventually chose to remain in PRIDE and carried on their underground agenda. avenges her sister's death]] Months after the crime, Leslie Dean eventually confessed what she knew about the crime to the rest of PRIDE as they had discovered that Jonah had fooled all of them, enabling Tina and Robert to finally know the truth about the death of their daughter.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Robert was particularly devastated to discover that he had failed to protect his family from Jonah. During a one-on-one encounter with Jonah, Robert made him suffer by using the Church of Gibborim Bracelet technology and violently kicked him in the head, claiming it to be payback for Amy's murder.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom The truth was also disclosed by Leslie to Karolina Dean, who in turn chose to reveal it to Nico.Runaways: 2.06: Rock Bottom As a result, when the Runaways once again confronted Jonah, Nico ragingly stabbed Jonah with the Staff of One out of revenge for her murdered sister.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites References Category:Events